


I had a bad dream

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Hamil-Heights One Shot Writing Prompts [8]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: Sonny has a bad dream, Pete helps him.Pete has a bad dream and Sonny attempts to help.





	

Pete bolted up the second he started to hear Sonny whimpering in his sleep, knowing exactly what this meant. He carefully shook his partner awake and held him, “You alright Sonshine? You were crying in your sleep again.”   
  
“I-I had a bad dream again.” Sonny whimpered, “I-it was the same one as always. With the dark a-and those..those sounds.”   
  
“The gunshots? Oh Sonny.” Pete nuzzled the top of his lover’s head, “I promise you I’ll never let that dream become a reality. Alright?”   
  
“B-but what if it does Pete? What if you and ‘Navi get hurt and its all my fault because i never helped?” Sonny looked at the other, worry and fear in his eyes. “I don’t ever want to see you two hurt. It scares me enough anytime another blackout happens. I mean they don’t last as long as the last one but...but it still scares me.” Pete honestly understood this fear, he himself had the same fears ever since the blackout that left them in the dark and the burning heat for three days. He held Sonny closer and softly pet his hair.   
  
“My love I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you or Usnavi okay?” Sonny nodded, sleep slowly taking him over once more as he drifted off. Pete smiled, still softly petting him, “I promise I’ll protect you.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'I had a bad dream again' for this one. I got two of them for Sonny and Pete so I'll be writing another one shortly.


End file.
